Possession
by Insanity-5pak
Summary: Five short stories about each of the main characters being possessed by Xana. Any and all reviews would be appreciated. But be gentle. Fin.
1. Demon

Alright this is a series of five short stories, none connected to one another. Each is about Xana possess one of the main characters or something of that nature. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Demon-Urlick

Jeremy turned around and could see the outline of his pursuer through the thin layer of mist. But the darkness of the night and the fog made it too difficult to see who was pursuing him. All Jeremy knew was that it was definitely one of Xana's possession tricks. Jeremy had been attacked while leaving the factory, but had luckily escaped. Now Xana was right on his tail. Jeremy was no match for a possessed person, he had to get help. Jeremy turned and saw that the figure was gaining on him. Jeremy tried to run faster, but he was so tired. Suddenly, he felt a horrible pain in his leg. He fell to the ground, and smacked his head against a tree root. Slightly dazed, and now without glasses, Jeremy looked to see what caused the pain. He saw a steel pipe sticking out of his leg. The figure walked over and wrenched the pipe out of his leg. Jeremy was too dazed to make out who it was. The person rolled him over on his back and said, "Not much of a challenge Jeremy. And after all the trouble you've caused me, this is how you end? I'm ashamed. Maybe you're friends will prove more… entertaining."

Jeremy thought he saw a smile as the person raised the pipe over his head and drove it through Jeremy's chest. He hit the heart perfectly, and Jeremy barely felt any pain at all. Pulling the pipe out of Jeremy's chest, the figured looked over his weapon and said to himself, "Needs sharpening," before walking off into the mist.

Aelita walked through the foggy woods, making her way to the factory. She couldn't get an answer from Jeremy's cell phone, and he wasn't at school. Neither was Urlick, for that matter. Odd was looking for him now, but Aelita was sure Jeremy was at the factory. As she stumbled through the woods, however, she began to wonder if maybe something had happened to him. Suddenly, she stepped on something. She looked down and saw Jeremy's lab top. It was slightly busted up, but nothing too bad. But this only made Aelita worry more. Jeremy was too careful to drop his lab top. And he definitely wouldn't leave it lying on the ground. What had happened here? Aelita looked around for any other clue, but couldn't see anything. Then she heard something rustle near by. She looked around, but saw nothing. Aelita started walking away when she saw something faintly through the mist. Someone was lying on the ground near by. Aelita's heart stopped as she rushed over to the person. She reached the body, only to realize that it was Jeremy. Blood covered his shirt, and was collecting in a pool around him. It trickled out of the corner of his mouth and nose, and his glasses were lying near by, broken. Aelita dropped the lab top, and put her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe this, he was dead. Jeremy was dead. Aelita wasn't sure what to do. She began to cry as she knelt down. She softly shook Jeremy, saying, "Jer… Jeremy. Please… you can't… you can't be dead. Please wake up."

But Jeremy remained unresponsive. Aelita broke down, and began to sob uncontrollably, laying her head on his stomach. She couldn't believe he was gone. It wasn't fair. Then she heard something above her, in the trees. Aelita looked up in time to see someone falling from the trees right over her. Then she felt an intense pain in her head, which subsided in less than a second. Everything went black, and she lost all feeling in her body. She was dead before she knew what hit her. Her attacker stood there for a second, his weapon sticking through Aelita's eye, out the back of her head, and stuck slightly in the ground. He had made a perfect hit. Aelita's body slumped to the ground at an odd angle because of the pipe. The attacker then pulled his weapon out and said, "Two down, two to go. This is way too easy. Guess I should head to the school now." The attacker admired his weapon for a minute, which was now sharpened on one side, resembling a sword. He had done well, but of course, for him, it was an easy task. He shook the blood from the blade, and turned toward the school.

Yumi knocked on Odd and Urlick's door. There was still no reply. Where was everyone? An hour ago, Aelita had called worried about Jeremy, but now she wouldn't answer the phone. And now she couldn't get in contact with Odd. Yumi dialed Odd's cell phone, but he didn't answer. It was past mid-night by now, and she hoped her parents hadn't found out she was gone. She would be in serious trouble if they saw she had snuck out. As Yumi walked out of the building, her phone began to ring. It was Odd. Yumi answered saying, "Odd where have you…"

Odd interrupted her, "Yumi listen something's wrong. It's Xana."

Odd's voice was shaky, panicked almost. Yumi asked, "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

Odd, who sounded out of breath now said, "Listen, don't go to the factory. Xana… he's killed Aelita and Jeremy while they were near there. He's right behind me now. Yumi, he's… he's acting different this time. So violent I can't fight him. And he's…"

Odd was cut off as a horrible scream filled the phone. Yumi yelled into the phone, "Odd, ODD! Odd what's going on?"

At Odd's end of the line, Odd was looking at sword sticking out of his chest. He done so well until now, but Xana had finally caught him. Odd dropped the phone and began to go limp. He said, "What's the… matter Xana? Too… afraid to attack me from the front?"

To answer him, Xana slung Odd off the sword and hard against the wall. Odd's body crumpled to the floor. Xana picked up his phone and said, "Hello Yumi. I'll be at the factory waiting for you. And don't worry. Odd won't be joining us. He's perfectly fine right where he's at."

Xana crushed the phone in his hand, and dropped the pieces to the floor. Yumi, meanwhile, was horror-stricken by what she had just heard. Odd had just been killed, and Jeremy and Aelita? But what about Urlick? Yumi could just sit by and let Xana kill him too. She began to run toward the factory, rage and sadness fueling her.

Yumi directed the elevator down the last room, where the super computer's activation switch was. Xana hadn't been in any of the other rooms, so she was sure that he was down here. Probably to try and gloat over her. He was going to put the very thing that could stop him right in front of her, and then keep her away from it. But it would back-fire, she would make sure of that. Even if it killed her, she would shut off the computer. Aelita was already dead, so there was nothing else to loss. The elevator door opened up. As she stepped into the room, Yumi saw Urlick. He was leaning against a wall with an odd shaped pipe in his hands. But that didn't matter. Yumi was thrilled to see him.

"Urlick, you're alive! I'm so glad!" she said as she ran over and hugged him. Urlick wrapped his arms around her and said, "It's ok Yumi. I was never in any danger."

Yumi replied, "Yes you were. It's Xana. He's in here, waiting. Urlick, everyone… everyone else is… is... "

"dead."

Yumi's mind stopped when she heard Urlick say that. His voice. It wasn't his. Yumi stepped back and looked at Urlick's eyes. Instead of pupils, she saw Xana's mark there. Yumi got it now. Xana had been possessing Urlick all along. He had been using him to kill everyone.

Xana, or rather Urlick, smiled and said, "What's wrong Yumi? Aren't you glad we're ok? You aren't afraid of me, are you?"

Yumi's blood boiled. That monster, he had used Urlick to kill them! How could he do such a thing?

"You monster! How dare you use Urlick for something this twisted! Urlick would never do something like this! He…"

Something shot right past Yumi's head, causing her hair to fly up from the wind. Yumi looked behind her and saw the pipe sticking in the wall, electricity running through it.

Urlick said, "Well, Yumi, really I don't care what Urlick would do. But what are you going to do, little Yumi? There's the switch right there. You can turn it off at any time. Go ahead."

Yumi knew it was a trap. She was sure Xana still had control over the pipe because of the electricity running through it. But it didn't matter to her. There was nothing left to lose anyway. Let Xana have his cheap trick. He underestimated her, he would see his mistake soon.

Yumi ran straight to the switch. In a second, Xana was right in front of her. Yumi collided with him, sending them forward. Then, just as she expected, she felt the pipe slice right through her back. It impaled her, and flew through her body quickly. But Xana had made a mistake. Yumi let herself be shot forward by the attack, and her hands grabbed the switch to the computer. Yumi said, "Game over, Xana," and pulled the switch down.

Everything was silent. Xana didn't even make a sound as he was shut down. Yumi laid there on top of Urlick for a moment. Yumi had beaten Xana. But in the end, Xana had beaten all of them. His final attack had impaled both Yumi and Urlick. Urlick, weakened from Xana's possession and the attack, didn't have a chance to survive. Neither did Yumi for that matter. Neither of them could move, and they were losing too much blood. But Yumi had shut down Xana, at least she had accomplished that. Yumi wrapped her arms around Urlick, and let felt her body going numb. She knew they wouldn't be found down here, but that meant that at least no one would find the computer. Well, for a while anyway. Yumi, might not have stopped Xana, but she had at least slowed him down. Yumi's thoughts drifted off into the depths of her mind, and the world seemed to fall away from her.


	2. Banshee

**Chapter 2**

**Banshee-Yumi**

Jeremy was working at his computer, going through complex codes and files. The door opened and he heard Yumi's voice say, "Hello Jeremy."

Without turning around, Jeremy said, "Hi Yumi. What brings you by?"

Yumi answered in a laid back kind of voice, "Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to see you."

Jeremy suddenly felt Yumi's arm go around his shoulders and neck. Yumi stuck her head forward, looking at the computer screen. Jeremy asked, "Uh… Yumi, what are you doing?"

Yumi turned to face himand said, "Nothing." Then Jeremy noticed her eyes. She didn't have any pupils. She had Xana's mark instead! Jeremy jerked out from under her, and backed away saying, "Xana. What are trying to do this time? Spread distrust among us again?"

Yumi smiled and said in Xana's voice, "Oh no. I've grown tired of such ineffective tactics. I've decided to get much more physical."

With that Yumi rushed forward and struck at Jeremy. He managed to dodge it, but Yumi delivered an upper cut to his stomach, causing him to double over. Then she moved beside him, and struck him square in the back with both fist. Jeremy fell on the ground, dazed and bruised, but Xana wasn't through yet. Yumi grabbed both of his legs and swung him through the air, slamming him against the wall behind them. Then she threw him to the floor again. She rolled him onto his back with her foot and Xana said, "Skipped one to many gym classes, eh Jeremy?" Yumi's hand sparked with the familiar electricity Xana often used. She grabbed Jeremy by the throat and began to electrocute him. Jeremy screamed from the pain and tried to escape, but he couldn't move. Finally, Jeremy went limb, and Yumi released him. Yumi casually walked into the hall, and shut the door. Jeremy lay on the floor, glasses and bones broken. He didn't move for several moments. Then with a gasp, he opened his eyes. He tried to move, but found that his body was numb. Most likely from Xana's attack. But luckily, Xana had presumed too much, and left too soon. Jeremy felt his feeling returning to him. He had to warn the others.

* * *

Odd kicked the vending machine again saying, "Give… me… my… drink!"

When the machine did not surrender his drink, Odd howled in frustration. "AAARRGGG! You stupid hunk of junk! It's always something with you, lousy, cheap…"

Odd continued to attack the machine, but received nothing. Finally he slammed his fist into tiredly and said, "Ok, you win. I give up. Please, just give me the drink."

Odd then saw Yumi out of the corner of his eyes. He turned to her and said, "Hey Yumi. Care to help me teach this stupid machine a lesson?"

Odd then noticed something wrong. Yumi's eyes had the mark of Xana in them! Odd suddenly went tense saying, "You aren't Yumi! You're Xana!"

Yumi chuckled and said, "So, the stupid one actually figured it out faster than the smart one. How ironic. Doesn't matter anyway. You can't get away, and you can't beat me, Odd."

Odd began to feel strange. It was like his mind was getting cloudy. Yumi's voice seemed to make it hard to focus. Xana must be making this happen! He had to stop him.

Yumi rushed toward him, and Odd readied himself for the attack. Yumi slammed into his raised arms, pushing him back. Odd quickly recovered and punched Yumi square in the face. It didn't seem to faze her at all! Yumi grabbed Odd's wrist and hurled in through the air. Odd caught himself before he hit the ground and was able to come up on his guard. However, Yumi was ready too. She was right next to him, but Odd slammed his fist into her gut. This seemed to affect her, as she doubled over. Odd didn't want to hurt Yumi too much, but he had to do something. He grabbed her head and threw her on the ground. Then he bounced on her, pinning her underneath him. Yumi's elbow shot up and pegged him in the chin, knocking him off her. Yumi stood up and kicked the dazed Odd right in between the legs. Odd let out a gasp, and double over. Yumi grabbed his hair, and pulled his head up to look at her.

Odd said, "Heh… not a… very fair fighter… are you?"

Yumi reared back and slammed her fist into him, knocking Odd out. Yumi breathed as she relaxed, then saw someone watching them. She turned to see Aelita, watching her with a look of horror in her eyes. Aelita turned and ran, and Yumi gave chase. Aelita didn't get too far before Yumi caught up with her. Yumi spun Aelita around and grabbed her by the neck. She slammed Aelita into a tree and held her off the ground, tightening her grip. Aelita flailed and struggled, trying to get air in her lungs. But Yumi's grip was too tight. Aelita squirmed more and more as the pain increased. Yumi simply stood there, holding her against the tree. Finally Aelita's struggling grew weaker and weaker, until she hung in the air like a rag doll. After making sure she was dead, Yumi tossed Aelita to the ground. She flexed her fists and said, "Well this has been fun. I just hope Urlick will provide as entertaining." Yumi walked off to find the last member of the group.

* * *

"Yes Urlick, I'm sure. I'm sorry, but… Yumi is under Xana's control. We have to stop her."

Urlick couldn't believe what he had heard. Xana was controlling Yumi? Why, why was he doing this? If it was to just cause chaos among them, then why attack Jeremy? No, Xana was acting different this time.

Jeremy said, "Hold on, Odd's calling."

Urlick waited for a moment, thinking of what they could do. After a few minutes Jeremy called back. His voice was broken and sputtering as he said, "Urlick… Aelita… Aelita's been killed! Xana… he strangled her to death!"

Urlick clenched his fists in rage. Xana. Not only was he controlling Yumi, but forcing her to kill her friends too? That monster had to pay for what he'd done. Urlick said, "Jeremy. I'm sorry about Aelita, but this gives us a way to stop Xana. We'll shut down the super computer. If it goes off, so does Xana."

Jeremy waited a moment before answering, "Yeah… that'll work. Urlick, you have to get to the factory and shut him down. I can barely move, and Odd's in bad shape too. Please Urlick, take him down."

"Right" Urlick said, and turned, heading towards the factory. He made it across the bridge and into the factory fairly easily. But then he saw Yumi standing in front of the elevator. He said, "No tricks Xana. Just get out of my way."

Yumi looked at him and said, "You really don't expect that to work right?"

Urlick shook his head and waited for Yumi to make a move. Yumi rushed toward him quickly, but at the last second Urlick jumped out of the way. Yumi slammed into one the supports to the factory. Urlick, meanwhile, opened the elevator and hit the down button. The doors closed just as Yumi reached the elevator, and started down. Urlick sighed as the elevator descended, but then heard something hit the top of it. Yumi punched through the top of the elevator, and looked down at Urlick.

Yumi said, "Going down," and reared back her hand in order to cut the elevator cable. The doors opened and Urlick dived out just as Yumi cut the cables. He heard the elevator scream as it fell through the shaft, and then a deafening "BOOM!" echoed up the shaft as it crashed. Urlick leaned over into the shaft and screamed, "Yumi! YUMI! Yumi, please say something!"

He didn't hear anything. He convinced himself that she was alright. After all, whenever Xana possesses someone, they become practically invincible. He went down one of the emergency ladders to the lower area. There he turned to the super computer, and grabbed the switch. It was a simple task to pull the switch down and shut off the computer. As the computer powered down, Urlick wondered how far down the elevator shaft went. He opened the doors to the shaft, and looked in. It wasn't that far down and the elevator had made quite a mess. A large pile of debris littered the bottom, and in the middle of it was Yumi. She looked unconscious. She had probably fallen over after Xana left her. Urlick hopped down and bent over her.

He softly said, "Yumi? Yumi is that you?"

He reached under her to lift her up when he felt something. He pulled Yumi up and turned her over. The back of her shirt had a puddle of blood spreading over it. There was a small sharp pipe sticking out of the ground where she had been laying. Urlick panicked and quickly checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was faint.He used his jacket to stop the bleeding, hopefully, until he could get help.He picked Yumi up and carried her into the computer room. Once in he called Jeremy and told him to get an ambulance over to the factory, quickly. Urlick picked Yumi up again. He would have to climb several ladders to get to the top. He had better get started.

* * *

Yumi's injury hadn't been too bad. Jeremy was the one who had the worse wounds. Not only had Aelita been killed, but Xana's attack had completely paralyzed his legs. Odd had been lucky and gotten off with just a lost tooth, and a temporary limp. Of course, Yumi's wounds weren't just on the outside. She had attacked and even killed her friends. That would be tough on anyone. They all were meeting in Jeremy's hospital room, to discuss what to do.

"What can we do?" asked Odd. "We lost a friend, but Xana's gone. What do we do?"

Urlick spoke up saying, "Well, I guess the only thing we can do is keep living. We can't bring Aelita back, and we can't change what Xana did. But we've stopped Xana at least. It might have been just the opposite of how we intended to, but we stopped him none the less. That's worth something at least."

Jeremy sat in his bed, thinking. He looked up and said, "Yeah, you're right. It wouldn't be right to simply sit around and sulk. That's not what Aelita would have wanted. Alright then. We've saved the world. All of us. We… did what we set out to do. That's good… right?"

Everyone nodded and said, "Right."


	3. Abomination

**Chapter 3**

**Abomination-Odd**

Odd snored loudly as he slept. His dog, Kiwi, was curled up in its little bed. Urlick had already left, leaving Odd by himself. Above Odd's head, something began to move out of the light socket. It was like a shadow, or smoke. It slowly drifted through the air until it came to Odd. The shadow leap onto Odd, who began to cringe and twitch. The shadow disappeared inside him, and Odd stopped moving. Then he sat up and opened his eyes. He rose up out of bed like a robot, and began to walk down out of the room.

* * *

Urlick, Jeremy, Yumi, and Aelita all sat around outside talking. 

Jeremy said, "Yeah, probably. But it'd take forever to program. Besides, we've been doing well so far, right?"

Urlick replied, "Oh sure, easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to use them in actual battle."

Aelita said, "Well, the vehicles were a big success, so I don't think we have much to complain about. But I suppose it would be nice to have a little extra help."

Yumi looked up and said, "Hey there's Odd. What's he wearing? Are those his pajamas?"

Everyone looked and saw Odd walking toward them with his head down, wearing pajamas. He looked almost like a zombie. Urlick called out to him, "Hey Odd, what's wrong with you? You actually look like you've just woken up."

Without looking at them, Odd said, "Actually Urlick, I just did."

His voice sounded different. Deeper, sinister almost. Then Urlick saw Odd's hands. Each of his fingers looked like they were increasing in length! Then Urlick realized that it wasn't his fingers. They were claws. But they glowed brightly and crackled with electricity. Odd looked up at them, showing that his eyes bore no pupils. Just the mark of a Xana possessed person!

Jeremy said, "That isn't Odd. Xana's activated a tower! We have to get to the factory."

Urlick responded, "You guys go I'll hold Odd off."

Yumi looked at him and said, "No way. I'll help you."

"No we need someone to protect Aelita on Lyoco. You go with them and get her to the tower. Don't worry, Odd's never beaten me."

Yumi looked reluctant, but she agreed. She, Jeremy, and Aelita started toward the factory. Urlick faced Odd and said, "Alright Xana. Let's see if you can beat me."

Odd spread out his hands and rushed forward. He swiped at Urlick several times, missing him by a few inches. Urlick ducked under one attack, and tried to sweep Odd's feet out from under him. Odd jumped into the air, and came down hard. Urlick moved out of the way just in time as Odd splintered the pavement. Urlick stood and kicked at Odd, hitting him in the stomach. Odd grabbed his leg, however, and slashed his claws across it. Urlick screamed from the combine pain of the slashing and the electricity. He stumbled backwards, and regained his balance. Odd tried to stab him in the gut, but missed. In retaliation, Urlick elbowed him in the face, sending Odd to the ground. While he was dazed, Urlick picked up a near by trash can and stood over Odd.

He said, "Sorry to do this Odd," and brought the trash can down hard against Odd's head. This knocked the boy out, allowing Urlick to join the others.

* * *

At the factor, Jeremy had virtualized Aelita and Yumi. They were in the desert sector. Two crabs blocked their way to the tower. 

Jeremy said, "Alright Yumi. Concentrate, but try to hurry."

Yumi answered, "Right." She charged toward the two crabs and jumbed into the air. She threw her fan at the one below her, hitting the mark perfectly. As she landed, however, the second shot her in the back. Yumi stood up and threw her fan at the monster, missing the mark. She ran under the cover of some rocks, and threw her fan again. This time it hit one of the crab's blast.

Jeremy called, "Careful Yumi."

Yumi came out from her cover and zigzagged toward the crab. She threw her fan and hit the mark this time. The crab exploded, leaving her and Aelita alone on the field.

"Great job!" Jeremy exclaimed. Then he saw four red dots on his computer screen. He shouted, "Watch it! Three hornets are right behind you, and another in front of you!"

Yumisaw the hornets and threw her fan, hitting one. However the others began to fire, and it took all of her concentration to protect her and Aelita.

* * *

In the real world, Urlick arrived at the factory. Jeremy turned to him and said, "Great timing. Yumi's in trouble. Get down to the scanners now." 

Urlick nodded and left to the scanner room. Just as he was being virtualized Yumi got hit. She disappeared and was devirtualized. But Urlick quickly dropped in to fill her place, taking down a hornet as he came.

In the lab, Yumi came up to join Jeremy. However they both heard the sound of the elevator moving, and soon the door opened to reveal Odd. He said, "You didn't think you could stop me did you?" before jumping at the two of them.

On Lyoco, Urlick had taken down two more hornets. He jumped up and dealt with the last one easily, then turned to Aelita.

"Go!" he exclaimed. Aelita ran to the tower, and entered it.

Yumi threw Odd back into the elevator, hard. It dazed him long enough for them to hit the up button. However, just as the doors closed, Odd slammed his fist through the door and grabbed Yumi by the neck. He stopped the elevator and pulled Yumi right next to the door. He said as softly as possible, "Say good-bye Yumi," as he prepared to stab her through the door.

Aelita entered in the code, and said, "Tower deactivated. Everything ok Jeremy?"

Jeremy didn't answer. He stood there with blood on his face, making it difficult to see out of his glasses. They had been so close. Yumi was held against the elevator door, with Odd's hand sticking out of her at a strange angle. Odd was no longer clawed, and fell to the floor. Jeremy caught Yumi as her support left her, and gently laid her on the ground. He began to use his shirt as a means to stop the bleeding, but he didn't think it would work. There was just too much blood loss. He heard Urlick and Aelita asking, "Jeremy, everything ok?"

Jeremy answered, "No. Yumi's been stabbed, and I don't know if she'll make it."

For a moment there was silence. Then the sound of Urlick smashing his sword against some rocks, yelling could be heard. Jeremy walked up to the computer and hit the enter key. They still had one last trick to pull.

"Return to the past, now."


	4. Virus

**Chapter 4**

**Virus-Aelita**

"Tower deactivated."

Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. He picked up his cell phone and called Urlick. "Urlick, is everything ok on your end?"

Urlick, who was standing over the now unconscious body of Odd's dog, Kiwi, replied, "Yeah, everything's ok. You know, I'm beginning to wonder if Xana's going insane. I mean, this was just stupid."

Jeremy chuckled and said, "Yeah, well it could have been worse. It could have been like the last time he took control of Kiwi." Jeremy then said to Yumi and Aelita on Lyoko, "Ok guys, ready to come back home?" He started the materialization program. However Aelita found that she could not talk to Jeremy, or exit the tower. And when Yumi vanished, she didn't. Aelita began to panic. What was happening?

In the real world the scanners opened and Yumi and Aelita climbed out. They went up to the computer room and said, "So, how's Urlick?"

Jeremy said, "Just fine." He then seemed to notice something on the screen and said, "Well that can't be right. Hmm, well anyway, you guys go ahead back to school, I've got something to check out."

With a shrug the others got into the elevator and left. Jeremy on the other hand, had noticed that someone was still in Lyoko. He tried to find who or what it was, but nothing worked. Was this person Franz Hopper?

* * *

Yumi, Odd, and Aelita arrived at Odd and Urlick's room to find the now conscious Kiwi, perfectly fine and cozy in his bed. Odd walked over to his pet and said, "There's my little monster. I'll bet you gave Urlick all kinds of trouble, am I right?"

Aelita clutched her chest suddenly, and bent over. Yumi came over to her and said, "Aelita, are you alright?"

Aelita said, "Can't breathe?"

Yumi looked worried and asked, "Oh my gosh, we need to get you to the nurse!"

Aelita shook her head and said, "No, I was asking you."

Yumi looked at her, confused, then suddenly began to gasp. She stumbled back clutching her throat, as if she were choking. Aelita smiled and stood up straight. Yumi stopped gasping as Urlick supported her. Everyone looked at Aelita, who had smoke coming out of her mouth and nose as she breathed. She said in the voice of Xana, "Careful, I'm contagious."

* * *

Jeremy sat at his computer, typing and thinking. He still could not tell what this blip was. Was it a person, or something else? His cell phone rang, it was Urlick.

"Yeah, what is it Urlick?"

Urlick sounded like he was running, "Jeremy, Xana's attacking! He's taken control of Aelita, and he's… he's done something to Yumi!"

Jeremy sat up straight in his chair. Then a thought came to him. He said to Urlick, "Ok, then try and get over here. I might know what's going on. Hurry!"

Jeremy hung up and then looked back at the computer. He then looked for an activated tower. His thoughts were confirmed when he found the tower. It was the one they had just deactivated. He was willing to bet it had been a trap all along.

* * *

Urlick was now practically dragging Yumi. She was having more and more trouble breathing now. Urlick was finding it hard to breathe too. All of a sudden behind them, Odd stopped. He was too out of breath. He, like Yumi, had come in contact with Aelita, and it was much harder for him to breathe than it was for Urlick. Aelita caught up with Odd as he stood there panting. Urlick called out to him, but it was too late. Aelita grabbed Odd by the shoulders and turned him toward her. She smiled at him and said, "Hello Odd. How about a kiss?"

Aelita quickly embraced the surprised Odd. Odd looked shocked at first, but then he began to struggle as he felt the air being drained from his lungs. She was sucking the air out of him! Finally she released the unconscious Odd. Smoke drifted out of him as he fell. Urlick wanted to help him, but he couldn't get close to Aelita. He started running again.

* * *

Jeremy said into his head set, "Is anyone there?" He typed onto the computer, trying to get through some kind of firewall. Finally he heard a faint, "…mie? Jeremy?"

Jeremy smiled and said, "Good Aelita! I didn't know what was going on. Are you ok?"

Aelita said, "Yes, but I can't get out. I'm stuck."

Jeremy nodded, "I know. Xana set a trap for us. He made a copy of you and it's here in the real world. Also he set up a barrier around that tower. I think I can come up with a program to get you out. Give me a minute, it shouldn't take long."

Aelita asked, "But if I'm in the correct tower, why can't I shut it off?

Jeremy said, "It's because it's a duplicate. There's probably another tower very close to where you are."

* * *

Urlick slumped to the floor of the elevator. Smoke was drifting out of Yumi's mouth now, and he could see very faint wisps of it coming out of his. They had to hurry. He hoped they would be in time to help Odd. The elevator arrived at the computer room. Jeremy looked at the two of them as they entered. He suddenly felt as if the air were getting thicker.

Urlick said, "Here look after Yumi," and left. Jeremy could see smoke coming from her mouth, and he knew what the clone had done to them. Jeremy wondered where Odd was. He started up Urlick's virtualization program, as the boy stepped into the scanner. Then he heard Aelita say, "Jeremy, I've got the wall down. I'm out."

Aelita walked out of the tower and saw Urlick. He dragged his feet as he walked up to her. He was severely out of breath. He said while panting, "Where's… the… tower?"

Aelita looked behind the duplicate tower, and saw through a very thick patch of trees the familiar glow of a tower. That had to be it. Urlick noticed the glow and walked toward it. The two walked through the brush and arrived in a meadow of sorts. There was the tower… and also a megatank. Urlick looked at Aelita and said, "Go, I'll watch your back."

* * *

In the lab, Jeremy watched the elevator doors open. The Aelita clone stepped in, holding a limp Odd. She threw Odd on top of Yumi and said, "Well hello Jeremy, aren't you glad to see me?"

Jeremy glared at the clone for a second, then turned back to the computer saying, "I haven't got time for you Xana. I'm a little busy right now."

He quickly prepared the computer for a return to the past if necessary, and waited. He felt his chair spin around, and then the clone put her hand over his mouth and said, "Well, I'm about to have all the time in the world." Jeremy felt the air escape from his lungs quickly. He tried to pull her hand off of him, but her grip was too tight, he couldn't move her!

* * *

Urlick was too out of breath to try and beat the tank; he simply distracted it as Aelita went into the tower. Two hits later, Urlick fell out of the scanner, completely knocked out. Aelita rose up through the tower, and landed on the platform. Just as Jeremy felt his body shutting down, the clone stopped and disappeared in a flash of static. Jeremy fell out of his chair, and hit the floor with a thud. For a minute no one moved. Then, surprisingly, Odd coughed and sat up. He rubbed his mouth and looked around. Seeing Yumi and Jeremy on the ground he checked to make sure they were ok. Then he heard Aelita on the computer say, "Jeremy, is everyone ok?"

Odd sat in the chair and said, "Yeah, we're all ok. Of course, they're not tough as me, so it's understandable to be worried about them."

Aelita chuckled and said, "Hello Odd."

Odd smiled and laughed at some joke that hadn't been said.


	5. Mastermind

**Chapter 5**

**Mastermind-Jeremy**

Jeremy opened his eyes. He felt intense cold wrap around his body. His glasses were gone, so he couldn't see well. He stood up, hugging himself for warmth. He realized that he had no clothes on except his boxers. He could see snow everywhere, and he felt the frozen winds blow past him. He was alone in a forest, he wasn't sure where. He shivered as he tried to think about what had happened. He had simply blacked-out while walking outside. He knew, without a doubt, that Xana was behind this. He had to get to school and get help.

* * *

Urlick's cell phone rang. It was Jeremy.

"Hey Urlick! Get Odd and Yumi and come to the factory. I have great news! I'm about to free Aelita from Xana!"

Urlick smiled at these words and said, "Sure thing, be right there!" He turned to Odd and Yumi and said, "Jeremy's about to stop Xana! He must have made an anti-virus. Come on let's get to the factory!"

The other's smiled and laughed and they all ran off to meet Jeremy and Aelita.

* * *

Jeremy shivered. He was losing feeling in his legs. This wasn't good. He was so far into the forest, and now he was lost. He didn't know which way to go and he knew Xana was up to something. He had to warn the others. Suddenly he tripped over a root. He put his arms up to shield his face, and felt tiny needles pierce his flesh. He had fallen in a thorn patch. Small droplets of blood surfaced on his arms. As he stood up, larges vines of thorns remained on his arms. He couldn't see well enough to get them all off, so he tried to ignore the pain, and continued his long, cold march.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the factory. Jeremy sat at his computer and said, "Ok everyone, get into position. Aelita, you go last, so we can make sure the way is clear ok?"

Aelita nodded and everyone boarded the elevator. They all arrived at the scanner room and Odd, Urlick, and Yumi got into the scanners. Jeremy activated the virtualization process, then the scanners opened again, empty. Aelita got in, and Jeremy virtualized her.

As Aelita dropped into Lyoko, she realized something was wrong. She couldn't see the others. She said, "Jeremy, I don't see anyone out here."

Jeremy smiled and said, "No Aelita, you don't. Because there is no one there but you and one of my friends."

Aelita turned and saw a large, bulbous, tentacled creature float toward her. It was the Schipazowa! They had been tricked! Odd had heard Jeremy and said, "You… you're Xana! You tricked into coming here!"

Jeremy chuckled and said, "Absolutely right fool. But don't worry, you won't be there longer. I wonder, Odd, what happens to a person when they are killed via devirtualization. Better start praying Odd, and hope you make it to heaven."

Odd looked confused then noticed his arms began to disappear. He realized that his body, his actual body, was being destroyed! Panic filled his eyes, and he began to whimper as he watched his body slowly dissolve, and he couldn't stop it. Urlick shouted, "Odd!" and rushed to try and help, but it was too late. With a "help…" Odd disappeared completely. Urlick stood there, shocked. His friend had just died right in front of him, and he and Yumi were next!

* * *

Jeremy fell to the ground. His legs refused to work. He began to crawl forward. He said, "Please guys, hold on. I promise you Aelita, I'll protect you. No matter what, I will not abandon you."

* * *

Yumi saw her legs begin to dissolve. Urlick turned and saw it too and said, "Yumi! Stop, please stop!"

Xana chuckled and said, "Aelita, do you know your friends are dying, right now? Oh it's quite a show too. Let's hear it Urlick! Got anything to tell Yumi? Of course, wait a few more minutes and you'll have all eternity to tell her." Xana began to laugh as he watched Urlick hold Yumi to him as she disappeared. He said, "I'm sorry Yumi. I'm sorry."

Yumi whispered, "It's not your…" but she couldn't finish as her body was destroyed too. Urlick was left standing there, when his feet began to disappear. He simply watched as he began to disappear from the world. The Schipazowa entangled Aelita in it's tentacles and began to drain her memory. Xana said to her, "I wonder about you Aelita. Is there an afterlife for you? Will you spend eternity with your friends, or in an empty void, all alone. Think about it Aelita. All alone, in pitch dark, forever."

Aelita began to cry as she thought about this. Urlick shouted, "You leave her alone Xana! Isn't it enough to do this to us? Do you have to try and insult her? You're.." Urlick's body disappeared, effectively cutting him off. Aelita didn't cry for much longer. The Schipazowa completed its task and dropped her body to the ground. Xana then destroyed Aelita's body completely, as Lyoko shut down. Xana felt his power grow, as he was finally freed from the supercomputer. He felt it. He was free.

* * *

Jeremy crawled forward, then lay motionless on the ground. He couldn't stop. He had to help them. He looked up and then he saw, as clear as day, her face. No, not just her face, but her whole body. She was reaching out to him. His pain seemed to vanish, as he reached his hand out to her. It was just so warm. It was like he couldn't even remember what pain was anymore. Jeremy's arm fell limp and he closed his eyes. He had reached his goal. He had found her.

* * *

Xana walked out of the factory, and looked up to the skies. Dark storm clouds gathered over head. He inhaled the cold winter air. He was free. He was alive. Xana said, "Thank you Franz Hopper. You created me, and now your daughter has completed me. I am alive, and I am free. It is such a wonderful day." The storm clouds gathered. They seemed as if they would never break. 


End file.
